Kiyla
Kiyla (キーラ, Kīra) is an alien insectoid kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Kiyla has a basic personality and is very territorial; acting on instinct and acts hostile to those he believes to be a threat or doesn't like. History Debut: Gaira vs. Kiyla: Monster Island Duel Down at Monster Island, a floating blue orb then slowly flies down, emitting a quiet humming noise. As it lands it makes a quiet loud noise, then erupting, sending some sparks flying. A giant insectoid monster then rises out from the ground, roaring; Kiyla had arrived. As Kiyla rampaged on Monster Island, Gaira then noticed him and screeched; Kiyla took note of Gaira as well and then charged at him. Kiyla rammed at Gaira like a bull, but Gaira ducked under the ram, before lifting the kaiju up and spun around, before slamming Kiyla on the ground. Kiyla rolled over, Gaira kicked at his chest repeatedly. Kiyla then emitted bright flashes of light at Gaira; Gaira screeched like a wild animal, blinded, before flailing around wildly. Kiyla then slammed his tail against Gaira like a whip; Gaira was hit by tail, falling to the ground, roaring. As Kiyla began to kick down at Gaira, Gaira then grabbed the kick, screeching as it hits, before biting into the leg. Kiyla punched at Gaira but Gaira ignored the punch, sinking his teeth into the kaiju's flesh. Gaira continued to chew on the leg, his insatiable hunger kicking in. Kiyla then forcefully punched at Gaira's face, then getting his leg away from him, staggering back. Gaira released the leg, but also took a chunk of flesh from it, still chewing; Kiyla bled from the leg wound, screeching in pain. Kiyla emitted bright flashes of light from his eyes again, creating explosions around Gaira's area. Gaira charged through the explosions, his flesh being burnt, before lunging on the kaiju; Kiyla then tackled Gaira. Gaira kicked Kiyla in the throat, before biting down on Kiyla's neck; Kiyla screeched, punching at Gaira and then clawing at him. When that didn't work, Kiyla then rolled down to slam Gaira against the ground; Gaira held tight, digging his teeth further into Kiyla's neck. As blood appeared on Kiyla's neck, Kiyla finally then punched at Gaira's face and ran off. Kiyla then ran into the waters, diving down and swimming off, retreating. Gaira was victorious, screeching and waving his arms. All Must Be Cleaned Kiyla along with Gomess, Arstron, and Gororin were on the run from the Glokers and appeared to Garbage Monster. As the Gloker Pawns appeared, Kiyla at first stood by and observed the Gloker Pawns, tryingvto figure out how to defeat them properly. However, his study was short-lived as by then Gloker Pawn 2 found and began to attack him. Kiyla then fought back by emitting his blinding eye flashes at Gloker Pawn 2, to which Arstron then joined in on the beating against the second Gloker Pawn. Gloker Pawn 2 soon got tired of the fight however and then grabbed Kiyla and Arstron by the heads and then bashed them together, knocking both kaiju out unconscious. Kiyla and Arstron were then beamed away by Gloker Mother into the ship. It's currently unknown what his whereabouts are now. The Glokers vs. Monster Island: Great Kaiju Purge Kiyla appeared towards the end of the RP where he was soon freed after the Gloker Mother ship was destroyed, sending him and all of the other captured monsters from them freed. Abilities * Blinding Eye Flashes: Kiyla can emit a flash of bright light from his eyes, capable of blinding his victims. These eye flashes can also cause explosions. * Exoskeleton: Kiyla's exoskeleton is powerful enough to withstand attacks like Ultraman's Specium Ray. * Tail Catch: Kiyla's tail can catch things like Ultraman's Ultra-Slash, even without knowing that Ultraman is using it. Trivia * Kiyla's name is taken from the English terms "Killer" and "Eye". * His fight with Gaira in RP was a reference to them fighting in "He of the Sun", a very rare 1967 television show where he was pitted against the green gargantua. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Insects Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)